Will it be alright?
by shemerina
Summary: Voldemort is getting stronger every day and the final battle approaches. Can Hermione help not only Harry but Professor Snape as well? SS/HG eventually.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe; I merely use it for both mine and your entertainment.

Summary: Voldemort is getting stronger every day and the final battle approaches. Can Hermione help not only Harry but Professor Snape as well?

Ignore HBP and DH. This is set at Hermione's seventh year, she's eighteen years old.

* * *

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger." I lifted my head to face the Potions Master with a deep scowl on his face. Oh what have I done wrong this time?

"Sir?" I followed every instruction on the board, the potion is the perfect shade of molten gold and I haven't whispered instructions to Neville. I don't understand!

"However being the most annoying know-it-all ever residing at Hogwarts, I have found myself surprised with your so called responsibility and intelligence. What exactly _is_ this?" He held, in his hand, my… Oh Merlin's pants!

"You see, sir, that is ummm… Actually it had an article which I find very interesting." I tried to excuse.

"I do not care whatever interesting article is written in this _magazine_," Professor Snape said with sarcasm dripping all over the word "magazine", and a scowl to match. At least he supposed it was _Witch Weekly,_ number 2546. "But this kind of distraction was, is, and will never be allowed in my classroom." Professor Snape scowled once again, turning his back on Hermione and returning to his desk.

"Oh, and Miss Granger? Detention with me, tonight, at 6 o'clock. Be sure to arrive in time." What? A detention? My _first_ detention over a magazine which had slipped from my bag?

At least he didn't see the glamour charm I put over it. _My journal_. Which he still had. Oh dear.

As the bell rang, and everyone hurried to clean their table and cauldron and tide up their potions ingredients in order to get out of the classroom as soon as possible, I was purposely left behind. I needed my journal.

Gathering my courage, _are you a Gryffindor, or not, Hermione?, _I started walking to professor Snape's desk.

"Excuse me, sir," Snape raised an eyebrow but didn't respond. "I- I need my magazine back, sir."

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Another five points for your cheek, Miss Granger. I would expect a more rational response. It will obviously be confiscated, as it may contain some illegal spell or dangerous content for the school safety. For this is no mere _Witch Weekly_ magazine, is it, Miss Granger?" Snape responded with a mean gleam in his eyes and a smirk that clearly showed he was amusing himself at my cost.

Dang! Dang my idiocy for putting my journal inside my half split school bag which had been mended hundreds of times, due to the heavy load of books I always carry with me.

"Then someone clearly traded their magazine with mine, because I do recall buying it and keeping it on my school bag." I lied. _Stupid Hermione, you were never good at lying._

"Tsk, tsk, Miss Granger. Gryffindors were always terrible liars." Snape answered in his silkiest tone, eyebrow raised, once again.

"Now stop wasting my time. Out." He coldly dismissed me. There was no way I would get my journal back. Not now, at least. I turned my back at him and got out of the classroom with as much dignity left as possible.

* * *

Severus Snape curiously watched Hermione Granger exit from his classroom. Could she possibly think that she could deceive him into thinking that her so called magazine of hers was simply that? And his colleagues often said that she was intelligent.

However, Hermione Granger's or not, the object was intriguing him and his subconscious was nagging him to find out what it really was.

"My personal journal, by Hermione Granger," He read, after taking out the charm that Hermione Granger put on the object.

_I should not open it. It is against one's privacy. But it is Miss Granger's, surely it must contain some interesting information about the "golden trio" new schemes. _

With that set in mind as a perfect excuse, Severus Snape opened the diary, only to find—

"Interesting. Advanced research in potions, I wonder why she is doing that. No doubt to prove herself the Hogwarts know-it-all." Snape said to himself. Reading through her notes, he turned the page, to find a more personal entry.

"Journal," He read out loud, "I find myself in a terrible situation. Harry is getting more and more stressed out, now that he knows he needs to destroy Voldemort himself," _Poor, idiot Potter, _Snape thought ironically, "though Ron seems to be kind and charming to me, and I now realize that he likes me. In _that_ way. I was supposed to marry him and have children, right? That's what everyone is expecting, even me. But… I've suddenly lost all the interest I've had for him last year and the jealousy of him being with Lavender. I don't think I like him, journal, and I don't want to deal with this silly situation. Right now I need to focus on getting Harry onto the right path, to destroy Voldemort successfully. I've been doing some advanced potions research, and I'm hoping to find a sort of connection between potions and spells… Well, journal, that is all for today."

_Curious. She finally learnt that knowledge isn't to be devoured and spilled on a bloody exam._

Snape found himself closing the journal, keeping it on the drawer of his desk and getting out of his classroom to the great hall.

* * *

"What's the matter with you, 'Mione? Is something wrong?" Ron asked me. I cannot talk to _him_ right now.

"No, Ronald, nothing's wrong, except that Professor Snape took twenty five points from me this morning and I have a detention tonight at six." I answered with the little patience I had.

"You? Detention? You've never had a detention ever, 'Mione! Bloody git!" Ron attempted to comfort me, I suppose, and offered me his pudding. Didn't work, I was angrier with him and his _gift_ to point out the obvious.

"Yes, detention. Now if you excuse me, I have to go. Detention starts in fifteen minutes." As soon as I said this, I left the great hall, which was starting to fill with hungry students looking forward to a good dinner.

_Oh Hermione, why did you put yourself into trouble? _I thought. Whenever I most work hard to impress him, the more trouble I get. _I seriously don't understand, I've done everything right in his class since first year!_ Never failed a potion, never missed delivering an essay, always ready to answer his questions, and, as usual, he completely ignores me! Treats me like I am some kind of infection…

Walking through the corridors of Hogwarts, my feet so accustomed to the path that led to the dungeons, my mind busy with endless questions, that I arrived at his office, barely noticing. My mind suddenly lost all focus, and my hands started to sweat; how could I be nervous? After all, he did not scare me anymore; he'd gained my respect and utmost admiration last year, even if I was just an annoying girl to him. Then why was it then? _He has your journal, Hermione. He might have read it._

_Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. _

Precisely six o'clock. I knocked.

"Enter." He said.

* * *

AN: This is my first fan-fiction ever written and as such, all the comments are welcome! Especially constructive criticism.

I am not a native English speaker, so I hope you understand every mistake that is present in this chapter, and if you find any, don't hesitate and tell me! I'm also looking for a beta-reader. If you are one (or if you know one) please contact me!

Thanks for your time, and leave a review please! =)


End file.
